Reunited Again
by Sessyloverdreamer
Summary: What happens when little Rin is separated from her father after birth and left in an orphanage. Her father the Wealthiest man in the Galaxy is looking for her. what will happen?
1. Beginning

~Sesshomaru~

"Rineko Takahashi where are you?" I whispered, crumbling the paper I received from the detective I hired to look for my little girl. I had spent three years looking for her and I was not ready to give up yet. Every detective I hired came back saying: Your daughter was not found. Possible outcome: Deceased. I never believed it. Ever since the day she was born I had a connection to her. I could sense when she was happy, sad, angry, scared, even hungry. My wife died giving birth to her, I was crushed but I was relieved that my daughter had come through. It was kidnapping. One day I went out shopping, just for her. At a point when I went to go grab something to eat. I received a call, Rineko was missing. I hurried back home to find Rineko was gone nothing left. That night I spent it crying my eyes out, I had lost everything dear to me. It meant nothing anymore to be the Wealthiest Man in the Galaxy.

~Rin~

I sat in the play room with all the other little kids because I wasn't old enough yet to be taught. My name is Rineko but people call me Rin for short. I'm three years old and I live at Youkai Orphanage. I was told my mother and father could take care of me so they gave me up. But for some reason I don't believe that. I sat in the corner looking at all the other kids play and watch TV. No one ever bothered to ask me to play with them. Ms. Kagura the Youkai Orphanage matron and Mrs. Kagome a full time volunteer walked in with a big smile on her face as some of the baby's that could crawl or walk came over to her asking to be picked up. I stared at the baby's before lying my head on my knees. Ms. Kagome was always nice, unlike Ms. Kagura who was selfish and didn't care nothing about this snot nose brats that should've died already.

Mrs. Kagome was married to the brother of the Wealthiest Man in the Galaxy. He would stop by sometimes and if he was in a good mood treat us all out for some Mc Donald's. He was the third wealthiest man in the galaxy. So he could afford it. He once told me that I looked almost like his brother's wife who was deceased. He said I had her nose and smile. It made me feel good when he said that too. He told me he convinced his brother to come and visit all the children. But he said that it hurt him too much to even look at another kid. I felt bad for his brother losing his only child and wife and being alone. Sometimes when I hear about him I just want to go comfort him.

"~Sesshomaru~

My stupid brother is always talking about adopting some orphans. Two girls and two boys. He says I should do the same but how could I when I know she is still out somewhere alive and maybe even looking for me. I turned away from my desk and stared out the window of my mansion to the garden. For second the though stayed in my head to adopt and orphan but then Rineko came to mind, being alone in an orphanage crying her heart out for me. Could she be in an orphanage? That;s where most children end up when they're missing from their parents. She would be three this year, maybe I should invite the ones that already turned three from all different orphanages across Tokyo and have a field day.

I relaxed back in to the recliner_. I'll think about it and then maybe, just maybe it may work. Although I don't four hundred kids running around here. Maybe a water park would be satisfying, but then three year olds don't really know how to swim do they? _I laid my finger on the desk intercom the call out button.

"Miroku, make this a note. Invite children orphans, three years old to waterpark for a day." I finished taking my finger off.

"Yes sir." he replied. _Will I find her this way and if I do will we be together again?_


	2. Runaway

~Kagome~

"Sesshomaru I think you should that into consideration." I said. We were in the movie theater watching some old western movies.

"I know Kagome but I can't handle twenty kids on my own." he said taking a sip of his ice tea. I had corrected him on the four hundred kids when there were only twenty three year olds in the orphanage. I was trying to convince Sesshomaru into taking the orphan kids to a water park for a day. But I did agree having twenty three year olds running around in water wasn't the safest way to go with just one twenty-four year old .

" Can't even take care of one kid on his own." Inuyasha mumbled. I shot Inuyasha a glare and he shut his mouth.

"Well you could take a few a day." I suggested. He shook his head.

"To difficult besides if you chaperone along with me it would be less of some trouble." he said. I couldn't argue there.

"Well Miroku loves kids and so does Sango." I said. "Maybe they could help."

"Yes but Miroku is quite a perv, but then again I doubt he touch a child." Sesshomaru said. Miroku was quite perv, he's always touching women's bottoms and asking him to bear his children. But he would never touch a child and ask them that.

"Wait so is it just going to be the girl orphans or all the orphans?" Inuyasha asked. Picking the stuffing out the chair he was sitting in.

"Hmm… well since I am looking for-" Sesshomaru paused, he hated to say her name. Because it hurt him too much.

"Her." I helped.

"Yes, her." he paused again this time staring down at the floor.

" Skip it lets just take the brats to the water park for the day and if you don't find her give up." Inuyasha said. I stood up and walked across to him. Slapping him across the face until he had a big red hand print on his cheek.

"No I wont give up no matter what. I know she's still alive somewhere." Sesshomaru said.

"That's good Sesshomaru." I smiled giving him a pat on the back.

"Well wont Rin be happy." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side confused.

"Rin?" he asked.

"Yeah she's one of the orphans, she's quite shy but I bet she'll go." I said.

~Sesshomaru~

An orphan with the same name as my missing daughter. Rin. It hurt me to say but I loved how it ranged it was a beautiful name. She was named after her grandmother, Rineko on her mothers side. She had my mothers name as her middle. Kihmeh, quite an unique spelling and of course she had my last name. All I ask is that hopefully I find my Rin and we can be reunited again.

"How old is this Rin?" I asked curious about the things she had in common with mine.

"I think she's three already her birthday was last Wednesday." she said. I was surprised for a second. Last Wednesday was the 4th of June. The same day my Rin was born. This had to be my Rin, she had to be the one I've spent three years looking for.

"It would be a great pleasure to me if I got to meet her." I told Kagome, she nodded.

"Well if she comes to the water park, then you'll be able to meet her. She's a sweet shy girl Sesshomaru, if she finds you scary she'll hide and it's quite difficult to get her to come out." Inuyasha said. Why would she be afraid of me? Because she never met me? I had to meet this little girl and nothing was going to get in the way of that.

~Rin~

That night I laid awake in my crib. I still had to sleep in a crib because some of the little kids would often climb out of bed to wake the others and Ms. Kagura didn't like that so until you turned five you had to sleep in an uncomfortable crib.

I stood up and looking around at the other kids most of them had fallen asleep while other were, hitting or crying to get out. Ms. Kagura walked in and told all of them to shut up and walked out. Some of the kids threw toys at her and she turned around and shot a glare at them which instead of scaring them only made them throw more toys at her. I sat back down in my crib pulling at my footie pajamas, I wanted to just go out and explore for just a little while.

" Wen…Wen." I heard someone call looking at the crib next to me it was Shiori calling me.

""Wha?" I asked crawling over to the head railings.

"Wanna get ou of here?" she asked me. I nodded. She reached in her pajamas and pulled out a stick.

"Here use this to lift the thingy." I did as she instructed and before I knew it I was out of my crib.

"We can take the window." she said grabbing an Elmo backpack and a cookie monster backpack.

"Ok." we helped each other out the window it was a long way down so we tossed some pillows out the window, until it was soft enough to cushion our fall.

Off into the night we ran not sure were to go.

~Kagome~

_RING! RING RING!_

I stumbled out of bed as the telephone rang. Picking up the receiver I quietly said.

"Hello?" I asked sleepy, it was ms. Kagura on the other end panicking.

"Kagome, there gone!" She yelled. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window.

"Who's gone Ms. Kagura?" I asked

"Shiori and Rin! The ran off somewhere!" she said, I suddenly stood up and went to the closet to find some jogging pants.

" Was their cribs locked?" I asked.

"Yes, im positive, I found a stick in Rin's bed." she said, then I realized what they had done, the old lift the latch with a stick routine.

"Did you call the police?" I asked.

"No! do you know what happens to me if the board finds out I'll be out of a job!" she said hesitant.

"Well Inuyasha-" *Snort* "Well I'll go and find them."

"Thank you Kagome." was the lasting thing she said before hanging up the phone.

"Great now we-*snort* I mean I have to go find them." I said glaring at Inuyasha from across the bed. Before I left I shoved a pillow on Inuyasha's face trying to suffocate him for being such a help.


End file.
